The Throne
by Massacre at the Teaparty
Summary: Suddenly, having no idea how he got there, a certain realist stumbles upon a familiar scene. The place where king Solomon once sat and made Dantalion his pillar. William would usually keep his calm in a situation like this, but only problem is that Solomon is actually there. Only William and Solomon in that strange room. Is it a great time to finally get some answers?


Well, this is my first Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist fan-fic. I haven't wrote in a long time, I'm kind of disappointed in my writing skills now. More so, I'm so used to roleplaying I have to remember to use past tense when I write. I was hoping for it to be more exciting, but this what happened to turn out. I hope to see some other Makai Ouji fans out there soon

* * *

The Throne

He had once seen this place. It had been in many of his "dreams" he would continuously have. Curtains, a long rug, the floor, the walls, it was all too familiar. From peering at the side there was the chair, the same chair over and over again. Wasn't this the place where Solomon summoned Dantalion and made him his pillar? Of course it had to be, where else would he know this scene from?

Despite his calmness the emerald-eyed boy held his breath. He wasn't nervous- okay maybe he was, but why would he be? He refrained from making any sudden movement. He felt stiff as if he didn't have choice but to stay in that uptight position. It was only his eyes that moved around to take in every detail of the room, or at least what was in it.

William heard a sigh come from past the curtains. "Come out, now. There's no use in hiding." Is what the voice says. For a moment William just thought he was dreaming or thought he heard that. Maybe it was all in his caused by how nervous he was. If only that was the case, but not everything can go the way he wishes it to.

Barely loosening up, he takes a step to where his foot and part of his black pants are showing. _Perhaps I should think this over._ It was too late for that though, he already made his appearance. In front of him, William being fully exposed, is his supposed ancestor, Solomon. Of course Solomon would notice his presence, anyone's presence really. Looking at him, or at least trying to, the blonde cannot help but be bewildered by this encounter. Was this even possible to meet someone from the past? More so, someone people claim to be you.

There's a knot in William's throat. He has no idea what to say. Lucky for him he doesn't have to start the conversation. Unlucky for him, he has to respond. Why couldn't just be easy as a game of checkers? Then again, that's only if you're the winner. That'll be decided at the end of the game.

"This is our first time meeting like this." Solomon has a smirk on his face though not one with intruding intentions. You don't even have to be able to look at his face to tell that. His voice says it all.

Trying to be his confident usual self, he does his best to give a response. "How did I get here? Why am I here?" Okay, maybe that wasn't much a response but it was better than standing stiff like an idiot letting the knot get tighter and tighter.

"I didn't summon you here if you're wondering." A smirk still on the king's face, yet it was fading away to a more innocent look.

"So in other words, you don't know how I get here." Now that was a bit straightforward but true. Solomon didn't know how he got there and there wasn't anyone else around. Simply just the two of them.

The conversation moved on. "Is there something caught in your throat?" It wasn't much like Solomon to be this serious, but it seemed to fit the setting. For William, this was true. Despite his calmness he still felt like everything was trying to compress into a tiny space like an atom. Too small, maybe space small as a grape. There was so many questions running through his head, too many to even name.

There was a giggle. Wait- what was so funny? Out of his thought, his focus was on Solomon now who seemed to be trying to covering his smiling face. Is it that hard to keep a straight face? How in the world was even related to this person? It's like they're the complete opposite.

Before he could even ask what was so funny Solomon interrupted with giggles splitting his words. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold it in any longer." So he didn't fit the atmosphere after all. "I'm guessing you have many questions you want to ask me, but can't get out a single word."

"O-Of course, who wouldn't have questions in this situation?" He crossed his arms trying to put as much pride in his voice as he could. His stuttering didn't help him out much. _All right, I'll just have to watch how my words come out._ Easier thought than said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer your questions right now." Solomon's eyes looked straight at him, a hint of disappointment in his voice, but over all it seemed a bit sad. "Hopefully everything will fall in place in due time."

It seemed like he was reading his mind knowing what he wanted to ask or say before it even slipped through. Apparently they did have the same soul, so that could explain it. Not really, that explains nothing to this realist.

"... What's going on?" Finally something he was able to say clearly. His arms were still in place but there was no more tension. William wanted to know exactly what was going on about everything. There was so much he seemed to be involved but so much limited information. Answers were eager to be heard.

It seemed from thin air Solomon pulled out his ring. He lifted himself up from the throne in a careful, elegant manner then stepped toward his reincarnation. Now standing next to him bent down eye to eye with him, a smile still planted on his face. Gently he placed his ring into William's breast-pocket. "Everything will explain in due time." Even though he obviously said that it seemed like everything was muted as if the voice was just in his head.

Darker and darker. Everything was fading out bit by bit. The blonde barely seemed to noticed because he was so concentrated on Solomon's words he couldn't give heed to anything else. His ears picked up a loud bang coming from outside his room. It was the only thing that brought him to his senses.  
The first thing he sees is his ceiling. _Oh, I'm in my room.._ He looked to his door which is where the bang seemed to come from. Slowly he turned his body around then sat at the edge of his bed looking at the ground still trying to make everything out. _Was it all a dream?_ In his pajamas he placed his hand gently over his heart where Solomon placed his ring. His eyes widened a bit when he touched a solid object in his pocket. Pushing his thumb and index finger inside the pocket to retrieve the item he pulls out the ring. William didn't fall asleep with it, it was in his drawer with all his clothes. It was safely hidden away, so what was it doing in his pocket? _Maybe it wasn't a dream …_

He dropped the ring back in his pocket then stumbled to his door. After opening it and looking outside he realized that everything was completely empty and quiet. He turned around to look at his window. It was still dark. The realist stepped back in his room, shut the door, and lazily threw himself on his bed. Laying on his face he turned to lay on his side. "Maybe it'll explain in due time."

In the darkness of his closed eyelids it all comes back. Once again he's in the same place, only difference was Solomon wasn't there. A question crossed his head, _What exactly kind of explanation are we waiting for?_ When they got their answer to everything, then what? What more was there to come? What did they expect to lay at the end of the road? For now, it was an only choice to believe those words until this time came.

* * *

I wrote this in hopes to try and figure out something about Solomon, but uhm, nothing came to mind. Believe it or not they haven't explained much in the manga. I haven't read the RAWs of the manga(which is to chapter 46), I've only read what's out in English(about to chapter 37). All it's up to now is William learning how to use magic. Spoiler but I hope that'll get you influenced to read the manga if you haven't already. The mystery about Solomon is still unsolved, so let's all do our best to wait for everything to unravel. Hopefully I spelled that right sobs. Just like everything unraveled in a series called Pandora Hearts. Wow Makai Ouji is like Kuroshitsuji, Pandora Hearts, and Ao no Exorcist combined. If you read all of this, thank you very much! Hope you enjoyed _somewhat. _Because this was boring but fun for me to write. Probably fun because I was listening to Levi's voice actor sing, oops. I think I rambled enough, so uh .. yeah. That's all for this fan-fic.


End file.
